Guns and Blades Online
by Scythe wielders
Summary: Amy visit a fantasy world. Sorry I suck at summary but the story is good.


Chapter 1

Guns &amp; Blades Online (GBO)

_Amy's POV: ~Prologue~_

It's been 3 months since I stop chasing Sonic and I guess his glad about it. It started when I chase him to an open field near the forest we started to argue when it come to the point that he started saying bad things about me. After that incident I started living with Cream and Vanilla to my surprise Shadow and Rouge started living there too. They say that they agree to be adopted by Vanilla the Rouge and Cream started begging me to be adopted too so I agreed to it. I started calling Vanilla mom, Shadow my brother, Rouge my sister and Cream my little sister. Shadow becomes overprotective to me when I told him about the incident, I also made a lot of friends and somehow I and Sally become best friends.

I and Sonic are still friends I think. Today I'm sitting at a booth in a café near Mom's house I was browsing about this new game called Guns &amp; Blades Online that can only be access in a Nerve gear or Amusphere it also said that it's a combination of the two popular games the ALO and GGO "So what do you think?" Clay asked she's a panda with a green hair that was tied in a side ponytail she wears our school uniform that consist of a dark blue sweater vest and white short-sleeve shirt that has a red ribbon, a dark blue skirt and a white thigh-high socks with two dark blue horizontal stripe on the top of it and brown shoes "Let's asked the group about this." I said smiling I have the same outfit that Clay had my hair was tied in a braided ponytail that goes down my waist since the Meterex attack I didn't cut my hair short I just let it grow.

When I got adopted 2 months ago Shadow said that we should go to school since I'm 13 now I started going to high school and Cream who was 10 are going to elementary school Rouge doesn't need to go to school since she had a job including brother (Shadow) Cream's uniform was a red skirt and a white short-sleeve shirt that also had a red ribbon, a white knee-length socks with red Mary Janes shoes. Cream's bag was a Japanese style backpack also red in color while mine was a black Japanese style high school briefcase it's traditional in our school even in Cream's school. Me and Cream's school was just a few blocks away so I always wait for her when my school sessions are afternoon's if my sessions were morning mom was the one that's going to fetch her because Cream's school had a whole day sessions.

We also moved to a three-storey house that big sister and brother worked hard for it had a huge living room that had a huge flat screen, coffee table and 5 sofa, a huge kitchen, a dining room, 4 bedrooms on the second floor and another 4 bedrooms on the third floor we have our own bathrooms but there was one located at next to the kitchen. We also have a flower garden that was located at the backyard and a garage. The basement was used as library so we can study there.

Amy's bedroom:

Amy's bedroom had three computers (like in Kirito's bedroom) that was also near a large window and located at the every right corner of her room and a large closet located near the door. And her pink bed that can have two people/mobians and a study desk that had multiple drawers just below her bed and a body-length mirror near the closet. Her wallpaper was colored dark pink with pink sakura petals and a pink carpet floor she also had an air condition that was above the large window. A nightstand near her bed that had a digital alarm clock her door was decorated in pink with dark pink sakura petals and a dark pink star hanging at the door and her name on top of the door. Her bathroom had the same door only the name on top was bathroom it was located near the closet

_No one's POV: ~7:00 a.m. GBO Release in 9 hours~_

*Beep beep* Amy reaches her phone that was beeping she looked at the screen that says 7:00 a.m. Sun 12/13/2015 she yawned, got up and walk towards the bathroom lazily. Her bathroom had a large bathtub, a shower, a vanity and a toilet she fill up the bathtub with warm water before stripping herself and soak on the warm water. When she finishes cleaning herself she got dress in all black t-shirt, pants, socks, shoes and jacket with a big white star on the back and a small white star on the left shoulder she tied her hair in a pair of pigtails.

She walked out of the bathroom with a sigh she grab her phone and her black sack pack with a big white star in the middle. She ran down to the dining room to see two toasts in the dining table "Thanks Mom." Amy shouts and run outside she grab her Black with blue flame design extreme gear.

She arrives at the park only to be greeted with a hug by Sally "Sally let go, can't breathe." "Oops… sorry." They both stand up when Sally notice Amy wearing all black clothes "Huh…" Amy looked at Sally with confusion Sally pointed at Amy's clothes "Well I miss my brother also I like the color black." Amy said with pride Sally just shrugged "Everyone's waiting come on." Sally grabbed Amy's wrist and run to a group of teenagers with the same as Amy and Sally (she's also thirteen).

Sally let go of Amy's wrist as Amy walked forward to the group "Alright everyone let's check, Violet." "Here" "Clay." "Here" "Rick." "Here." "Everyone's here Amy." Sally said "Then let's go" as Amy said that the group got to their extreme gears. "Where now?" Amy asked dumbfounded "To the Game Shop silly." Sally said making everyone giggle. They arrive in the Game Shop and bought GBO Amy bought two then they go back to the park "Alright guys see ya on the game." Amy said waving good-bye then hover back to her home.

Amy arrived at her home she got in just in time because it started snowing outside she sigh in relief "I'm home." She said as she take off her shoes and carry it inside then Vanilla walked out of the kitchen washing her hands on her apron "Welcome home Amy." Is she hug her adopted daughter Amy hug her back. They both break the hug then Cream ran down stairs "Amy did you bought it." Amy smiled at the young rabbit and nod she reaches one of the games she bought earlier and handed to Cream she squealed and run to her bedroom "Make sure to plug the charger." Amy shouts "Mom will be in our bedrooms all day." "Fine just don't forget to come down for lunch and dinnertime, Ok." Amy nodded and headed to her room.

She settled her stuff then walk to Cream's room she opened the door and saw Cream ready to get started she also saw her brown wireless LAN on. "Hey Cream just wanna asked what will be your name in the game." "My name will be Crema." "That's pretty obvious name Cream." "Talk to yourself I know your name will be Amelia it sound obvious too you know." Amy was taken aback by her sister's point. "Alright then I'll be going then."

After a few minutes Amy change her outfit in a pink shorts and pink t-shirt she untied her hair and let it flow to her waist she turn on her wireless LAN that as the same design on her door and bring out her Amusphere same design as well she plug the charger and turn on the Amusphere hardware she put it on and lay down on her bed then she put her pink blanket since it's cold when she's in a comfortable position she took a deep breath "Link Start!" she shouts and everything went black.

_~Amy's POV: ~  
_"Link Start!" I shout and everything went black for a minute then a tunnel-vision of colors suddenly past through the icons started to show up _(touch- OK, sight- OK, hearing- OK, smell- OK, taste- OK. Language-English) _then a welcome screen suddenly showed up after that a bright light ensues and that's when I know it's my time to create my character.

I was now standing in a huge plat-form "First enter your gender, character name and character color." I started typing on the digital keyboard _(Name: Amelia, Gender: Female Color of Fur: Dark Pink Color of Eyes: Blue Green) _after that "Please select your first two weapons and clothing." Then a screen of various of weapons appeared I chose the large gun called rock cannon and a crocked katana called black blade they boost my stats the rock cannon boost my power by ten and dexterity by five and black blade boost my power by four, speed by ten and dexterity by fivemaking my Power to 64, Speed to 60 and Dexterity to 55. I chose my clothing that consists of a black poncho, with black or red fur around its neck area with a white star near the left shoulder and a larger star in the middle of the back. A white line goes through the star on the shoulder around the rims. The poncho is also lined in a black stringy lace. Under the poncho, she wears a short white or yellow dress with puffy skirt that has two horizontal stripes on the chest area. She also wears a buckled black belt around her waist; she also wears a black thigh- high boots with a pair of black arm warmers but the left was shorter while the right was longer. As additional she also wears black short shorts that were hidden in the skirt of the dress.

"You will now be transfer to the Towns of Beginning." After that I close my eyes and open them again to see that I was in a shrine in the middle of the town. I look around the crowded area until I saw an inn I run to it and get a room.

_~Meanwhile in reality: At Sonic and Tails~_

"Hey Sonic have you heard about this new game called Guns and Blades Online?" Tails asked as he looked at the cobalt hedgehog only to saw him in deep thought "Hey Sonic." Tails said louder "W-what?" "Are you thinking about Amy again?" "I don't know it's been 3 months and this guilt is killing me." "Looked Sonic why don't we visit her in Vanilla's new house." "Good idea." "Will be leaving in 8 hours make that at 5 in the afternoon." Tails said proudly making Sonic to sweat drop.


End file.
